The Bed
by carnivalparade
Summary: AkuRoku


"Axel s-stop it! I'm trying t-to make the b-bed!" Roxas squirmed, giggling. Axel's gloved fingers slowly massaged the boy's shoulders. The older man delicately kissed the soft exposed skin of Roxas's neck. "Ha! Axel! Stop, that ti-tickles!" Roxas fell forward on the bed, laughing, trying to wriggle away from Axel.  
"Make the bed? Why don't we mess it up?" the Redhead's hands moved to Roxas's sides.  
"AXEL! Oh my god, s-stop!" Roxas panted through laughs. He felt tears in his eyes.  
"Say the magic words."  
"Aha, Axel…"  
"c'mon."  
"Haha, I-I don't know them! Idontknowthem! Ahaha! Axel, m-my stomach hurts." Roxas laughed harder, pounding the bed. "Axel, p-please."  
Number Eight tenderly kissed the back of Roxas's neck a second time. "I love you," he reminded. His hands stopped and retreated.  
"Ah... ahaha –a-as much as a N-nobody can, I guess. Haha."  
Slowly, the blonde teen's laughter stopped, his breathing returning to normal. He chuckled lightly, smiling to himself. He shifted from his stomach to his back. Axel hovered above the boy, smirking.  
"W-what?" the boy furrowed his eyebrows and sat up on the bed.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking how uncomfortable these coats are… and how good you look without them," the older man leaned close to Roxas and planted an affectionate kiss over the boy's lips, unzipping his coat.  
"Axel!" Roxas whined, abruptly breaking the kiss and vainly pushed the Pyro away from him. "N-not not here."  
"Your room, my room, the floor, the bed, what's the difference?" Axel placed another kiss over Roxas's mouth, pushing the coat off the teen's shoulders.  
Roxas struggled some before submitting to defeat. He responded quickly, pulling off Axel's and his own black leather gloves. He felt his lover smile into the kiss. Roxas slid his tongue into Axel's hot mouth, unzipping and removing Axel's Organization coat. The boy explored every inch of Axel's smooth, cut chest with soft bare hands. Roxas moaned blissfully into their sensational kiss. Axel leaned forward, forcing Roxas on his back. Their bodies pressed in a heat of passion at the contact of bare flesh. The Redhead broke away for a brief gasp of air and a chance at Roxas's pants. The boy laughed lightly. He pressed another kiss on the giggling underling before sliding off both of their pants. The blonde tugged at Axel's boxers, removing them slowly.  
Axel, chuckled darkly, "do you want it?" his hand slid down Roxas to the space between his legs, cupping the bulge it found there.  
Roxas frowned for a moment. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the man above him. He pulled Axel closer for another passionate kiss.  
Without hesitation, Axel ran a hand down the blonde's bare chest. The fingers sliding past his navel caused Roxas to shudder slightly and moan softly. Axel wrapped slender fingers around Roxas's erecting member.  
"Nnnh…" Roxas moaned lightly into the kiss, tangling his fingers in his lover's fiery hair. The Pyro moved his hand up and down his length at an agonizingly slow pace. (what happened to Rox's boxers, I don't know.) Roxas took a large intake of breath. He tilted his head back in pleasure, lacing his fingers deeper in Axel's hair. Moans of incoherent words escaped the boy's lips. The Redhead's unrelenting and teasingly slow pace sent shivers throughout the small blonde's body. Roxas's arms fell harshly to his sides. He gasped and moaned briefly. Gripping the bed sheets tight, Roxas arched his back off the bed.  
Axel moved his mouth down Roxas's neck, licking then biting the soft skin. He continued his slow pace, a slightly dark grin painted over his face.  
"Hah… Axel! S-stop teasing…" Roxas pleaded, deciding he had been tortured enough and greedy for a quicker pace.  
Axel led a few more warm kisses down Roxas's body. "As you wish," obediently lifting his head, he thrust his hand hard and fast down the blonde's arousal.  
"AHH! Axel!" Roxas moaned thrusting his hips up, digging his nails into the mattress.  
Axel took his free hand and placed it at Roxas's mouth. His eyes fluttered open, the man above him smirking deadly and dangerous as always. Roxas opened slightly allowing Axel to slide his middle and index finger in. Without thought, Roxas sucked on the fingers, coating them with saliva. The Pyro withdrew his fingers and placed them at the underling's entrance. Roxas locked his gaze with Axel's. Eyes pleading, he nodded silently. Axel closed his emerald eyes kissing Roxas on the forehead then sensually bellow his navel. The Redhead flashed a gorgeous grin, thrusting his fingers to ready the boy.  
Roxas hissed, holding back screams. Axel looked up at the boy from near his entrance. Scissoring and removing his fingers, the older man kissed Roxas softly on the cheek.  
"Does it hurt?" Axel breathed hotly against the boy's ear.  
The small blonde shook his head, eyes shut tight.  
"Ready?"  
Roxas gasped and nodded a second time. Axel thrust in hard, throwing his head back in ecstasy at Thirteen's tight rectum. Watching the boy beneath him shudder, body craving for more, Axel locked Roxas in a lustful kiss. The boy's back arched higher with every slow thrust, hips bucking up occasionally. The movement of Axel's hand on the boy's manhood and his thrusts came in sync.  
Roxas moaned loudly in near screams, breaking the kiss, "fuck, Axel… p-please, faster."  
"Whatever you say," Axel panted, pace quickening. Aiming for the right spot, Axel dug himself deeper into Roxas's petite body. He could feel the young boy shiver at the renewed intensity of pleasure.  
Roxas threw his hands around the Pyro's neck, digging his nails into his back. Axel grinned darkly. The air filled with low moans and repeated names mumbled and whispered by both members.  
"Fuck me Axel! Please harder, please!" Roxas begged through clenched teeth.  
Axel thrust hard and fast, moaning in delight. Roxas began screaming Axel's name in bliss, begging for more. His nails digging deeper in the man's back, drawing ribbons or crimson liquid. Eight moaned deeply, the pain brining only intense pleasure. Roxas's body tensed causing his entrance to tighten on his lover's member. The Redhead threw his head back, screaming in pure bliss. Axel thrust hard one last time, releasing hard inside the teen, causing Roxas to do the same.  
"ROXAS!"  
The teen's body arched higher, head tilting back again. A scream escaping his throat, breathless and airy, Roxas collapsed on the bed, chest heaving. The older man subsided next to him, pulling out slowly. The little blonde gasped gently, Axel holding him close. Roxas, breathing heavily, cuddled into Axel's chest. The Pyro managed a smile through his exhaustion.  
Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled. Still out of breath he gently pressed his lips on Axel's. He slid his tongue into his lover's hot mouth, loving the taste. Running his hand down Axel's chest, Roxas's eyes opened wide. He broke their sweet kiss and looked at the blood on his hands.  
"S-sorry…"  
Cupping the boy's cheek in his hand Axel chuckled delicately. "So much for fixing the bed," he breathed, playing with the boy's sweat-mussed spikes.  
Roxas giggled lightly, "didn't you want to mess it up?"  
"Haha, I suppose I did…"


End file.
